Dragon Nest: The Asura
by 123arcalas
Summary: After seeing 2 new classes being added into Dragon Nest, decided to make a class of my own XD
1. The Asura

**Name:** Rayth

**Class:** The Asura

**Gender:** Male

'Full of speed and determination, the Asura has the ability to pull in enemies and finish them off with a quick combo before they even knew what hit them. Part of a clan born with the sole purpose of protecting the Monolith, The Asura was sent to the world of Altera to find a way not only to find the reason of the Monolith's deterioration but also to find a way to revive his clan to their former glory. Born with an inner demon, The Asura has the decision to either return to his clan as a warrior without the need of dark powers or as a warrior that completely given up his spirit to the monster within him.'

**Features:**

-Mid-Range to Long Range attacks  
-High Speed for faster combos  
-High Mana pools

**Asura Weapons:**

**Primary Weapon(s):** Wires, Steel Coils

-The Wires have a long range and gives faster combos. Has low physical damage and high magic attack.  
-The Steel coils are short ranged with slower combos and deals high damage. Has high Physical Damage and High Crital.

**Auxillery Weapon(s):** Sash

**Sub-Classes**

**Deva**  
A class that works more with physical strength than magic. Though his range and speed is not as well as the Pandora's, the Deva still has the ability to pull in enemies and deal a large amount of damage. Thanks to his slower speed and closer range, the Deva class has to ensure that they're not too close to their enemies or otherwise they would unable to link in combos well. Naturally a class with high damage, they lack counters and defenses that the Pandora has.

**Pandora**

A class that works more with dark magic that the Deva. His range and speed increases with the ability to link in his dark energy into his weapon, enabling him to create more damage to his foes. However, thanks to his long range, the Pandora lacks the mid range and close range attacks in combat. The Pandora makes up for this with many counters and defenses.


	2. Sub Class: The Deva

**Gender:** Male

'The Deva specializes in dealing damage to his enemies more than any class, sometimes using a follow up attack to ensure that his foes are completely obliterated. His attacks mainly used for destroying anything in his path, the Deva is a great ally when it comes to a boss with high amount of health. Their greatest weakness is their low vitality and lack of defenses and counters, making them vulnerable to attacks if they are not careful.'

The Deva is a dangerous class in PvP as they can deal high amount of damage. Additionally, if they can can grab in a combo, they can continuously deal damage to their opponent. However, thanks to their need to be accurate when attacking, a missed attack can leave the Deva completely vulnerable and add in their low vitality, can be quickly eliminated in a battle.

**Features:**

-High Damage Output  
-Ability to perform continuous combos  
-Plenty of follow up attacks

**Deva Weapons:**

**Primary Weapon(s):** Steel Coils

**Auxiliary Weapon(s):** Sash

**Sub-Classes:**

**Celestial**

The Celestial works in the power of light into his already high damage out put, giving him the ability to cast light magic.

**Titan**

The Titan further increases his speed and physical strength alongside with higher defenses, making him the ultimate attacker.


	3. Sub Class: The Pandora

**Gender:** Male

'The Pandora specializes in dark magic and speed, giving up his ability to attack in mid-range combat. However the Pandora makes up the disability by having plenty of defenses and counters when attacked which gives him plenty of opportunities to deal damage to his opponent thanks to his high speed. His greatest weakness is the inability to get into close quarters and his low vitality.'

The Pandora is considered a hard target to hit thanks to his high speed and counters. To add into the problem of being a hard target, the Pandora also has the ability to hold down opponents with his wires and deal damage to them while they are still trapped. But if one can come in close to a Pandora, they can have the upper hand in the battle as long as they disrupt his attempts to counter.

**Features:**

-Ability to hold down opponents before dealing damage  
-Dark Magic Caster  
-Many counters and defenses

**Pandora Weapons:**

**Primary Weapon(s):** Wires

**Auxiliary Weapon(s):** Sash

**Sub-Classes:**

**Lunarian**

The Lunarian adds in the power of the moon into their attacks, giving them the ability to have the power of light in their dark arsenal.

**Dark Knight**

The Dark Knight completely gives into the will of his inner demon, giving up his sight so that he further expands his ability to use the darkness.

* * *

Alright, that's the last of it XD

I'll post up a link to his picture later, so that way, you guys can know what he looks like XD

Oh yeah, his secondary weapon is the Sash because it's the thing that helps him block or counter. For instance, if one tries to continue to attack, his sash can block and for the Pandora, if he has a successful block, he can release a blast of Darkness from his sash for a counter.

So yeah :D

and before I forgot, since there are Canon names for each class (EX: Edan for Cleric, Angelica for Sorceress, Triana for Archer, and Shian for Warrior) I've decided to give a cannon name for the Asura which is Rayth X3

So..

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


End file.
